


Capture the Flag

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Phasma find themselves in the midst of something unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Flag

Good thing there had been a spare blaster in the crashed shuttle. Hux would have died without one.

No, literally, he would’ve died. Especially since some members of the Resistance were now chasing them through the forest.

“You realise this is your fault, right?” Phasma asked, “ _You_ wanted to head toward the Resistance base.”

“I didn’t know it was the Resistance!” Hux said, “All our tech’s down!”

“A tragic incident,” Phasma said, not sounding like it had been tragic at all.

They ran behind a tree, Hux crouching, Phasma staying standing. Firing at some oncoming soldiers who ran their way. Both hitting their targets.

“That was strangely easy,” Hux said, “Let’s loot them.”

“Like common criminals?” Phasma asked, shocked that Hux would even suggest it.

“They might have better weapons,” Hux suggested.

Phasma said nothing, but figured Hux had a very good point. She walked over to the fallen troopers, followed closely by Hux. They went through the pockets of the deceased. They found credits, weapons appearing quite descent too. Hux changed the blaster he found in the shuttle to a better one being carried by a Resistance member, setting it to kill rather than stun.

“I wonder why they all have these on stun,” Phasma said.

“Because they’re wusses, that’s why,” but anything that didn’t involve death for Hux was probably cowardly. And, let’s be honest here, it’s the same with the entire First Order.

Go big or go home. That’s the motto.

Really, Starkiller Base wouldn’t exist if that weren’t the motto.

“Come on,” Hux said, and the two ran through the trees. They still weren’t sure where they were going, perhaps around in circles. Perhaps further away from the Resistance _and_ the First Order.

They didn’t know, but they weren’t sure if they cared.

* * *

 What could have been a few minutes later. Perhaps hours, but not hours. A silver platform lay ahead of them surrounded by the trees of the forest. Circular, low enough they could step on it, metallic. In the middle of the platform, sticking out, was a pole with a flag. Blue with a black Resistance insignia on it.

“That’s odd,” Phasma said, “What do you think it is?”

“A flag?” Hux said, being smart.  

“You know what I mean,” Phasma rolled her eyes under the helmet.

The General took a step up onto the platform.

“Sir be careful, could be a trap!” Phasma said. She didn’t want to get shot at by the enemy again.

Hux went up to the flag, grabbing hold of the pole, he pulled it out slowly. Once it was all the way out, Hux held it over his head, a female voice from around them spoke “Resistance flag has been captured” sounding much like it was from a video game.

“The fu-” Hux started, but a sudden shot missed his nose by a centimetre.

Phasma shot to her left. Once. Twice. A third time. Members of the Resistance falling. Dead.

“Were they even _trying_?” Phasma questioned, then looked back at Hux, but it was like she had forgotten about him taking out the flag at all. In shock, she pointed her blaster at him and said, “GENERAL HAVE YOU JOINED THE RESISTANCE?”

“What!?” Hux exclaimed, “Phasma, no! I just took it out of the platform! I captured it!”

“Are you sure, sir?” Phasma asked, looking ready to fire.

“I’m a hundred percent sure, trust me, I could never turn to the light side!”

Phasma lowered her blaster, but only a bit, “You’d never turn to the light side? How come I should believe you?”

“Think about everything that’s happened, Phasma,” Hux spoke in haste, fearing she might try to shoot him, “Do my actions seem like a man who would even consider joining the opposing team?”

Phasma finally lowered her weapon fully, “I guess not?”

Hux sighed with relief, “Besides, that’s the second time in this series you’ve accused me of defecting. I’m not your former Stormtrooper, Captain.” Hux stepped down from the silver platform, still with flag in hand.

“I suppose not, sir,” Phasma said, “It’s my fault. Ever since Finn deserted us I’ve been worried another trusted ally will do the same, no matter who it is.”

Hux nodded, “Understandable, Captain, but we have more pressing concerns right now.”

“Like what?” Phasma’s helmet tilted in confusion.

Hux held the flag up, “Like what the fuck is up with this flag?”

* * *

“Where do you think we take it?” Phasma asked, referring to the flag. They had continued their walk, pondering on why they had taken the flag.

Hux was about to reply if it hadn’t have been for a small group of Resistance soldiers who surrounded them.

“Put down our flag,” One of them said, blaster up.

Hux looked around. There were only four of them. Can’t be so hard.

He sighed, then, as if having no control of his actions, took out the man in front of him. He stabbed the pole forward, hitting the man in the ribs. Moving the pole up and hitting them hard on the jaw. Man down.

Not even noticing the other soldier shooting at him (Phasma now taking cover behind a tree, having hit one of the others down), Hux used the pole like a pole vault. But rather than jumping high, he jumped long, legs stretched out. He kicked another soldier in the face. Other man down.

Running up to the final soldier, Hux hit them once, twice, thrice with the pole, right in their face. Then kicked him in the abdomen for good measure. Final man down.

Looking over at the Captain, Hux went over.

“X, X, circle, triangle, L1-,” Phasma was saying to herself.

“Captain!” Hux said, reaching up to her helmet, knocking his fist onto the top of her head.

“Aaah!” Phasma took a step away, “I’m fine. What?”

“I have no idea what’s happening, but we gotta keep moving,” Hux said, “The Resistance is following us!”

Phasma gestured to the flag, “What if it’s this? Maybe we should ditch it.”

And Hux tried. Oh he tried. He tried to make his hand let it go, tried to lean it against a tree. But he couldn’t. It was like trying to get stubborn tape off your fingers. An invisible force (perhaps the Force itself?) keeping it attached to his hand.

“We should keep it,” Phasma said when all efforts seemed futile.

He nodded, “Yeah, yeah, let’s just hold on to it.”

* * *

The flag disappeared soon after. Another group of Resistance soldiers had found them. Still small, but one managed to shoot Hux in the hand. He let out a loud yell, dropping the pole and flag mid-fight. Phasma and Hux managed to take out the group. Again, it seemed like they were a bunch of amateurs.

“Get the flag!” Phasma said once all soldiers were down.

“Where’d it go?” Hux said, looking around. They both did, but the flag wasn’t there.

“What the fuck,” Phasma whispered to herself, kicking some leaves. Perhaps it had been covered in the scuffle. They never found it again, and it would never be mentioned ever again.

* * *

Something was off, Kylo sensed it.

“That’s weird,” The Knight said to himself, reaching one hand into the cage, petting Doodles. His other arm petting Rivana, who lay on his lap. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, the woods/forest are really weird. Or maybe just messing with their heads. Who knows?  
> But thanks for reading! Leave a comment and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
